College women are at high risk for heavy drinking and sexual assault. In addition, drinking and sexual assault have consistently been found to be related, such that women with a sexual assault history drink more and women who drink are at higher risk for sexual assault. Despite the finding that alcohol is a critical risk factor for sexual assault, alcohol has not been included as a primary component in sexual assault risk reduction (SARR) programs. This project will involve 2 phases. Phase 1 includes the development and piloting of a web-based SARR program utilizing effective components of previous SARR programs for college women including sexual assault education, targeting sexual assault myths, and risk reduction strategies and skills. In addition, Phase 2 will evaluate the efficacy of a combined web-based personalized feedback alcohol intervention and sexual assault risk reduction (SARR) program (alcohol + SARR) compared to a personalized feedback alcohol intervention only condition, a SARR only condition, and an assessment only control condition on drinking behaviors and sexual assault incidence. Other sexual assault-related outcome measures will include sexual assault knowledge, sexual assault myths, alcohol use prior to sexual activity, and sexual assertiveness. The results from this study will be used to incorporate alcohol reduction programs in SARR programs.